The Legend of Zelda: Hail the Demon King
by DragonSpirit
Summary: Upon returning to Hyrule, with both Tatl and Navi, Link must begin a new adventure against a foe in which lives in another dimension.
1. Default Chapter

Link looked down at himself, at what all he's done.Tatl was beside him right

now, but he still didn't understand why Tatl wanted to come with

him at the last second.Navi was his fairy, Tatl was just filling in while in

Termina.He didn't care.He was the luckiest Hylian in Hyrule.

The thing was that Link had the chance to save his entire land two months

earlier, or wait, wouldn't it be seven years later?

Princess Zelda had sent him back in time, to where he's supposed to be, but he

still would always be bored because of what he had been

through.Link had gotten tired of resting, so he looked at Tatl and said,

"Come on, let's go."They were currently looking for Navi, because she

was left in Hyrule while he went off to stop Majora.He hoisted himself up on

Epona, his horse, and she trotted off through the Lost Woods.

Navi had been looking for Link for three days. . . . . where was he?She was

scared. . . . What to do, what to do?Why would that Skull Kid try

to hurt Link and Epona?She wondered where he was now. . . .

She rounded another tree, and looked down that path.Nothing.She was used

to this pattern by now.So she flew all the way down the road,

bored, and scared.But wait!--

--She saw a glint in the corner of her eye . . . . what was it?Link?She

turned to her right and sped through some trees, and came upon--

What?She had found him!But what was that with him?A fairy? Imposter!

Link was in trouble!"Link, that's not me!" She screamed as she

dove head-first into the imposter's wing.

Link looked over and said, "What's going on here?"He hopped down from Epona

and saw the fairy fight.Tatl was fighting back, but Navi had

had far more experience."Navi?" he said. "Navi!"

Navi flew into the air with Tatl following, and she said, "Link, you've had an

imposter me for the past three days!I'm here!This is a trick of

someone's!"Then she was hit to the ground by Tatl.

"Navi, stop hitting Tatl!Tatl, leave Navi alone!" Link yelled, but they

wouldn't."TIME OUT!" he screamed, and it echoed loudly.Navi and Tatl

looked up, then stopped."Navi, this is Tatl.Tatl, Navi."

"What's going on here, Link?I though we were friends!" Navi said.

I really don't want to have to go through this, Link thought."Can I explain

it later?Now shake hands, er - wings." he said.They shook their

bodies."Tatl, you know the situation.Do it for Tael!"

Tatl looked down, then grunted."You're going to use that excuse on me every

time. Nuts!" Tatl held out his wing.

"I will not shake hands with you!" Navi objected."Link, who is this gal?

And who's Tael?What did that Skull Kid do to you?"

Link, sighed, then said quickly, "Epona and I were warped to an alternate

dimension so Tatl became my fairy and she and I had to stop a mask

from destroying the city parallel to Hyrule called Termina!" He panted.

"There.Happy?Tatl wanted to come, so she did.So, are you happy or

not?"

"Yes.I'm perfectly fine." She held out her wing, and they shook on it.

Back at the castle, things were in havoc.With the missing princess and the

King's failure, Ganondorf, the evil Gerudo Thief, had taken over.

Link, Navi, and Tatl knew the outcome, as Tatl had been filled in of his

adventures as the Hero of Time.So, Link just sat around, knowing he

couldn't open the Door of Time, and he knew that seven years from now,

Ganondorf, then Ganon, would be defeated.

Link was currently just in his old home in Kokiri Forest, resting.He

deserved a rest.According to this dimension, anyway, Link had defeat a

Bio-Electric Anemone two months before.Strange, though, it seemed like ages

to Link.He had awakened Six Different Sages, defeated five

temples, not including a palace, and defeated the greatest Lord of Darkness to

ever set foot in Hyrule.Then, he un-masked four giants and

saved Clock Town from a drastic moon-falling fate.And now, here he stood,

not even eleven years of age.Navi and Tatl were out in the forest,

telling the other fairies of Link and Tatl's adventures in Termina.He knew

not to mention anything about the Sages; they shouldn't know about

their future.He was just about to fall asleep, when--

"Hey, Link," someone said through the doorway.Link looked over to see Saria,

his best friend.Seven years from now she would awaken as the

Sage of Forest.

"Saria?What are you doing here?"

"You seem more tired than you usually are.What's wrong?" she asked."I

mean, is it about Navi?'Cause you only got her, like, two and a half

months ago.Is that it?"

Link sat up."No, I've just got a lot on my mind."

Saria walked completely in, and sat down in Link's Deku-Bark Chair while Link

sat on his bed.He glanced outside to see Tatl moving her wings

in a boxing motion, saying, "Take this, Majora! HHEEAA!"She slammed forward

into a tree."Owww. . ." she said.

Saria was watching it also, so she said, "Like, why is that other fairy with

you?What have you been doing while you were out in Hyrule Field?

And why didn't you die, like every other Kokiri would?Huh?Tell me, Link!

I know you're hiding something!"

There are a lot of things I'm hiding, Link thought."JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he

suddenly screamed.He stormed out of the treehouse.

Outside, he could see two twins, Fado and Tido, giggling wildly.Link jumped

down the ladder, and then walked off to Saria and him's place.

Link sat along, hanging off his favorite tree branch.He had never thought

about it, but him and Zelda would be standing at this exact same spot

seven years later.In fact . . . Why couldn't he just walk in the Forest

Temple right now and defeat the Poe Sisters and destroy the whole place,

so he wouldn't have to fight it later?He knew it was pointless.But still .

. . he had always been too scared to go through to the Temple, but he

controlled the Triforce of Courage.There was nothing he was afraid of.

Standing nobly, he walked forward to the large door, then . . . what?

A Kokiri Girl was standing in front of him.One second, none.This second,

(even weirder), Saria was standing there!But Link knew this wasn't

the Saria from this time.This is Saria the Forest Sage."Saria?" he asked.

The Sage smiled, did not talk, but Saria's voice came out."Link?"

Link choked, ashe turned around to see the real, actual Saria standing on

her normal tree stump."Oh, Saria--"

"What just happened back there, Link?You're hiding something, I mean, why

don't you just get it out of your system?"

"You wouldn't understand!" Link said, jumping onto his tree."Nobody would!"

Saria looked concerned."Why wouldn't I, Link?Why wouldn't I?"

Link knew this was not the moment to cry, but he couldn't hold it back.He

buried his face in his hands, and just started bawling.He mumbled,

"Why can't I just live a normal life?"

Saria, stood, gawked-eyed, before climbing up beside Link."What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you!" Link griped, then he just fell down from the branch and

started pounding the grass profusely."I can't tell anyone!!!!!"

"But why not?!" Saria kneeled beside him.

"I can't tell you that either!" Link screamed.

"Now, just get up you big baby," Saria said.She knew this was one of the

things Link would have to get over himself.She ran off.

Link then continued to pound the ground for hours, until he finally stopped,

and looked around.Standing in front of him was Zelda, Princess of

Hyrule.What?And on her right was Nabooru, the Gerudo Thief, and Sage of

Spirit.And next to her, Darunia, Fire Sage.All the Sages, lined

up in front of him.But why should they be here?Zelda stepped forward, and

held out both her hands.In one, a small triangle with four

embedded in it.The bottom right one glowed.The Triforce of Wisdom!And in

the other hand, was the legendary Ocarina of Time.It was

impossible!Zelda had this in the future.And all the Sages spoke in unison:

"Go to the House of Light.This world is in grave danger.Return to

the haunted time and set it straight.Use the Ocarina of Time."And they

disappeared.

And Link lay there, shivering, with the left triangle of the Triforce glowing,

and the other hand holding the Ocarina of Time.

b

What new adventure will unfold, now that Link has the Ocarina of Time back in

his hands?Find out in the next installment of, The

Legend of Zelda: Hail the Demon King!


	2. Part Two

''The Legend of Zelda: Hail the Demon King"

''The Legend of Zelda: Hail the Demon King"

Part Two

Upon collecting Navi and Tatl from the Kokiri Forest, Link quickly took the bridge across to Hyrule Field.There, he didn't bother with the spinning flowers; he just raced Lon Lon Ranch, into Hyrule Castle Village.There, he would find his destination: The Temple of Time.

The crowd of people in the Village was enormous; people crowded everywhere due to the recent bad news about the Princess.Link quickly went to the small courtyard outside the Temple of Time.There, in front of the door, was a guard.

Link walked to the guard and said, "I have to get through."

The guard chuckled and said, "I'm sorry, child, but no one can get through here but people with the King's permission . . . or, of course, if you're the Hero of Time, neither of which you can be right now.

Link quickly reached into his pack strapped on his side and pulled out a small piece of paper.It was the letter Zelda had given him."I have permission to do whatever I want from the Princess," said Link.He decided it would be better if he didn't reveal he was the Hero of Time just yet.

The guard read the letter, then looked at Link.He said, "Come with me."Link followed him back into the village and into the Castle.Link had never been here, but it was glorious.It was decorated with Royal Blue banners with pictures of the King of Hyrule on them, with carpets and other things to support that.

After about five minutes of traveling, Link reached a red carpet, leading up to a maple set of double doors.The two guards at the doors passed the guard Link was traveling with right by, and Link entered the Supreme Throne room.

With a marble floor and marble pillars leading up to the throne, the room was magnificent.King Hyroci, the King of Hyrule, sat up on the golden throne, sitting next to the Queen, named Katrine.Beside her, standing, was Impa, the Princess's caretaker.She would awaken as the Sage of Shadow seven years from now.

The King looked at Link and said, "Yes?What do you need, boy?"

The guard said, "This boy has information about our lost Zelda."

The King leaped from his chair and held Link by the shoulders."My boy, what do you know about my Princess?"

Link gulped and stood back.He was ready to explain all.He didn't want to, but it seemed like he didn't have a choice.As Link looked around the room, he proclaimed in a loud and triumphant voice, "I am Link, the Hero of Time!"

Hyroci gasped, and pointed at Link."You lie!"

Link continued."I am Link.I have found the three Spiritual Stones and opened the Door of Time, using Zelda's Ocarina of Time."He pulled out the blue flute."Upon entering the Door of Time, I traveled seven years into the future.Ganondorf followed me.There, I awakened the Six Sages and destroyed Ganondorf.I saved Zelda.She is currently hiding as one of the Sheikah, under the name 'Sheik.' I have told you all I know, and know, you may do with me as you wish."Link felt very good after saying this, even though he knew he would regret it.But at least he had gotten it out of his system.

Just then, the King stepped backward, and threw up bile.He blinked, and his eyes turned bright white.His pupil and iris were missing."You know too much, boy.Now, let me say my little secret.I am not King Hyroci.I am Agahnim, loyal servant to Ganondorf.After he followed you into the Door of Time, Ganondorf decided he couldn't have the King here, so he appointed me to possess the King.Now, feel my wrath as I destroy you!"He took off his cape.

Sorcerer of Shadows: Agahnim

Will Link be able to destroy Agahnim before he died himself?Find out in the next installment of The Legend of Zelda: Hail the Demon King!


End file.
